Turtle-man
by FranbergH
Summary: Untuk yang kucintai, Kakashi. Kau adalah orang yang akan tetap hidup seratus tahun tanpaku. "Aku bukan penyu," gumam Kakashi. Side story dari seri Akamori. Di hari pernikahan Hatake Kakashi, ia mengaku kalau dirinya bukan penyu.


Bagi yang udah pernah baca fic saya yang judulnya "Akamori", pasti akan tahu salah satu kisah lima tamu Akamori. Kakashi yang ditinggal kabur pengantinnya di hari pernikahan mereka. Iseng banget pengen buat side story tentang apa yang terjadi pas Kakashi nyari Rin di hari pernikahan mereka.

Terinspirasi dari sebuah drama jadul. Dan mendadak jadi pengen dibuat versi Kakashi-Tenten.

Ah.. Bagi yang belum pernah baca "Akamori", kayaknya sayang dah kalo belum baca hehehe...

Okeilah kalo begitu.

Kisah ini adalah side story tentang surat wasiat Rin untuk yang tercinta Kakashi. Selamat menikmati :)

_**Sum: Untuk yang kucintai, Kakashi. Kau adalah orang yang akan tetap hidup seratus tahun tanpaku. "Aku bukan penyu," gumam Kakashi.**_

* * *

**Turtle-man**

**_("AKAMORI"'s Side Story)_  
**

_by: FranbergH_

_._

_._

Kakashi memegang surat itu dengan gemetar sementara Tenten hanya bisa menatapnya kikuk.

"Ah, aku akan meninggalkanmu.." Tenten merasa tidak enak dengan suasananya, ia berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu! Bisa tolong bacakan?" Kakashi dengan ragu menggenggam surat di tangannya.

"Eh?" Tenten menatapnya bingung, ia juga ragu untuk mengiyakan permintaan Kakashi. Kakashi mengulurkan surat di tangannya dan Tenten pun akhirnya berbalik kembali, tetapi..

"Ah. Tidak usah. Aku akan membacanya sendiri!" Kakashi dengan yakin mulai memegang amplop siap membukanya. Tenten hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat heran.

"Ah. Tidak. Bacakan!" ulang Kakashi mengulurkan suratnya lagi. Dengan agak jengkel Tenten hampir menyambarnya tetapi Kakashi menariknya lagi bersiap membukanya.

"Tidak usah. Kubaca sendiri!" Kakashi yakin. Tenten memutar matanya bosan dan berbalik melangkah pergi.

"Tolong bacakan!" kali ini suara Kakashi terdengar lebih yakin dan Tenten hanya berhenti di tempat sambil menatapnya setengah jengkel.

"Penglihatanku mungkin membuatku shock," lanjut Kakashi.

"Ha?"

"Maksudku kalau aku melihat tulisannya!" jelas Kakashi agak emosi dengan jawaban bingung Tenten.

"Ah.. Ada juga yang shock karena pendengaran," jawab Tenten cuek sambil menghampiri Kakashi dan mengambil surat dari tangannya. Kakashi langsung memberinya tatapan geram dan Tenten pun menghela nafas sambil dengan cepat membuka amplop, mengeluarkan selembar surat dari dalamnya.

"Tunggu!" seru Kakashi. Tenten membeku menatapnya bengong. Kakashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berputar mencoba mencari posisi paling nyaman. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas meja makan yang ditinggalkan. Sebelahnya lagi mendarat di pinggangnya. Sepertinya sudah berdiri dengan nyaman. Kemudian sekali lagi ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menoleh ke arah Tenten yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia menunggu Kakashi dengan sepertiga sabar, sepertiga jengkel dan sepertiga pasrah.

"Oke," akhirnya Kakashi siap dan Tenten pun membuka lipatan kertas.

"Anoo.." Tenten memulai dan Kakashi langsung berbalik menatapnya dengan senyuman sinis.

"Hah! Dia menulis 'Anoo..' di bagian awal?"

"Tidak. Maksudku kau terlalu memaksa!" jelas Tenten dan Kakashi menatapnya dengan jengkel. "Bukan masalah karena aku tahu kau sedang panik saat ini.. Baiklah. Aku akan mulai membaca," Tenten tidak tahan dengan tatapan jengkel bercampur putus asa Kakashi. Kakashi kembali berbalik dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tenten mulai membaca.

"Untuk yang kucintai, Kakashi.. Aku minta maaf, Kakashi.."

"Wah! Pembukaannya hebat sekali!" potong Kakashi dengan tawa gugup sambil berbalik menatap Tenten.

"Ah! Ada yang lebih hebat lagi selanjutnya. Bersiaplah!" info Tenten menghapuskan jejak tawa di wajah Kakashi.

"Oke!" jawab Kakashi kembali berbalik dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam lagi. Tenten melanjutkan.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Obito. Dia adalah orang yang tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, sedangkan kau adalah orang yang akan tetap hidup seratus tahun tanpaku. Jadi, aku akan menghilang. Tolong lupakan tentang pernikahan kita. Maaf,"

"Sudah, cukup!" potong Kakashi.

"Itu sudah selesai,"

"Hanya itu?" Kakashi berbalik menatap Tenten dengan tidak percaya. Tenten mengangguk dan Kakashi langsung menghampirinya lalu menyambar surat di tangan Tenten dan membacanya dalam diam.

"Aku bukan penyu.." gumam Kakashi kemudian.

"Ha?"

"Seratus tahun," jawab Kakashi lirih. Tenten hanya mampu menatap sosok Kakashi yang tertunduk membaca surat di tangannya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengulangi membaca surat itu di kepalanya, mungkin dia sekarang malah sudah menghafalnya.

Kakashi akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan menghampiri jendela besar di seberangnya. Di luar sana orang-orang tetap sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatannya seolah-olah sebuah bom nuklir tidak sedang menghantam salah seorang insan malang di dunia ini.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Seluruh keluarganya sudah menanti di kuil tempat mereka akan melangsungkan upacara pernikahan. Seluruh teman-temannya, rekan-rekan sekantornya, tetangga-tetangganya. Pikiran Kakashi mulai ngelantur kemana-mana hingga ia mendengar desahan nafas di belakangnya.

"Anoo.. Kakashi-san. Aku pergi dulu,"

"Tenten kan? Berapa umurmu?" Kakashi berbalik dan mulai berbicara sambil berjalan ke arah Tenten yang memegang karton berisi barang.

"Bulan lalu genap 20. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Umm.. Kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sekarang sudah biasa pasangan yang punya selisih umur lumayan besar," Kakashi mencoba menjelaskan sedangkan Tenten masih tidak paham maksudnya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Upacara pernikahanku dimulai 20 menit lagi,"

"Oh," jawab Tenten sambil lalu. Kakashi langsung memegang karton di tangan Tenten.

"Kurasa kau bisa siap dalam 20 menit. Pakaian seharusnya tidak masalah. Jadi sekarang.."

"Sekarang apa?"

"Tolong menikahlah denganku!"

.

.

* * *

_**Yes!**_

_**That's all.**_

_**Lalu Kakashi memutuskan untuk bersemedi di gunung.**_


End file.
